


(Sweet Crepes Aren't Found in the Wild)

by rainstormcolors



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen, art with ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstormcolors/pseuds/rainstormcolors
Summary: A Kozue-focused ficlet.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	(Sweet Crepes Aren't Found in the Wild)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cryptographic_Delurk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptographic_Delurk/gifts).



> Artwork and a ficlet inspired by the artwork. Two more gifts (surprise!) for a dear friend. Happy birthday.

( commissioned art by Rubindraws on Tumblr )

\- - -

She didn’t know what she felt for the boys and men who came to her like a parade. She didn’t know what it was she tasted from them, what she tasted as they were telling her lies or keeping their promises, whether they were kind or petty or thoughtful or cruel. But she was a wild animal. This was how to be a wild animal.

She liked the tastes of sweets: vanilla milkshakes or sweet crepes adorned with midnight-colored blueberries and strawberries brilliant as rubies. Her brother, Miki, tolerated the sweets more than the boys. He’d even make them for her sometimes. She could pretend the taste was sugary happiness even if her brother felt he had better things to do. If she exaggerated her face into a childish grin as she ate, he’d scrunch his face at her.

She liked watching the birds on the lawn, in the trees, in the sky. Their black feathers almost seemed purple in sunshine. There was something iridescent about flight.

Sometimes she’d wander in the night between dorms like a wild animal and feel the shards of her heart held up to the stars by kite strings. She imagined her brother imagining that if stars were a sound, it would be piano notes. She didn’t want to imagine what her parents were imagining.

Whatever it was, they weren’t thinking of her.

Whenever her suitors brought her cake or cookies, she’d abandon them in the grass for the squirrels and birds. For the animal she wished she could be.


End file.
